


Peach Satin

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Falling For You Was As Easy As Breathing [4]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: The wedding dress is Kirill's awakening.He loves the feel of lingerie on his skin.And so does Doug.--Doug finds out that Kirill enjoys lingerie and asks to see him in it.Kirill delivers.





	Peach Satin

**Author's Note:**

> This went 100% differently than I intended but here we are! @w@
> 
> A quick thank you to everyone who has been eagerly awaiting this new piece! Valery/Derick is next on my list, I just gotta get there. xD
> 
> So, without further delay, please enjoy my shameless smut.

Kirill's not stupid.

 

He knows what lust filled eyes look like, especially when they're on Doug. He's spent more than enough time in close proximity with those darkened eyes. And right now, in this peach colored ensemble, Doug's eyes are promising a night he'll never forget.

 

\--

 

It all began with the wedding dress. Kirill had only intended to wear the dress one time to help out Gus, but for some reason, he really liked the way it fit. The corset top fit like a glove, the stockings underneath made his legs feel sexy; he looked gorgeous.

 

From there, it quickly escalated. First came more stockings. They were so soft and made his legs feel so sleek! Kirill loved to put them on right before slipping into bed at night. Next came the camisoles and silky tank tops, and of course the matching panties.

 

It was cheaper to buy a set, so why not?

 

Kirill only wore them at home alone, though. He really didn't need anyone finding out that he wore silky panties with little red bows in his free time. Not they there's anything wrong with that, he constantly reassures himself. Clothes are made to be worn, regardless of gender. But, if a criminal were to somehow see them, he definitely wouldn't be taken seriously on the job.

 

He really doesn't even intend for Doug to find out, but it's never easy to keep a secret from the older man.

 

He's sitting in Doug's bed alone, scrolling through his emails while he waits on Doug to finish his shower. Most of the emails are from work, with the occasional cute picture from Valery mixed in, but Kirill's eyes light up when he sees a message from “LovlieLacie” in his inbox.

 

He hurriedly clicks the message and skims the contents, trying to find the image attachment. He had stumbled across a blogger a few weeks back who tested new lingerie, and Kirill had bought everything Lacie raved about. Sure, it had set him back a couple hundred, but do you know how good his ass looks in his black satin, heart cut panties??

 

The best part about Lacie is they have similar builds and skin tones. So seeing it on them is similar to what it will look like on himself! Though, Kirill is definitely jealous that Lacie's bottom is more rounded than his.

 

He finds the set of pictures and exhales with a smile. Today, it was a peach nightie and panties set. Kirill clicks on the first photo, of just the gown, and expands the picture to get a better look at the details.

 

The material looks like peach colored satin on the bottom half with the cups being a cotton blend. The cups are white and patterned with trailing roses while the silky skirt, he realizes, has cream colored panels hidden in the folds.

 

He clicks the arrow for the next picture and hums softly. The panties are the same peach color with a white panel in front, covered in roses to match the top. Kirill clicks again and bites his bottom lip. Lacie is modeling the set while posed on their dark blue bed sheets. Kirill gnaws at his bottom lip.

 

He really shouldn't buy anymore lingerie for now… honestly, he's spent _way_ too much money on these clothes the past month. But… Doug has the exact same bedsheets. Kirill can't help but wonder what he would look like, wrapped in silk and artfully sprawled against Doug's bed. Just the thought of it is enough to bring warmth to his cheeks.

 

“Should I be worried about that?” Doug drawls over Kirill's shoulder. Kirill squawks and quickly jerks around, laptop falling into the bed.

 

“Doug! When did you get there!?” Kirill squeaks. Doug raises a brow as he rubs his damp hair with a soft, blue towel.

 

“When I got out of the shower.” He deadpans. He nods his head at Kirill's half closed laptop. “She a friend of yours?”

 

Kirill blinks, confused, before his eyes widen in understanding. He slaps the lid closed and shakes his head.

 

“No, not a friend. Just some blogger.” Kirill can't bring himself to look at Doug's half naked body. Doug hums and Kirill feels fingers tipping his chin up. Doug is smiling down at him, eyebrow still cocked.

 

“So you read _those_ kinds of blogs, huh?”

 

Kirill's face heats even further as he shakes his head as well as he can in Doug's grasp.

 

“You're mistaken! It's not THAT kind of blog it's-!” He pauses, and Doug releases him. He turns his head away, suddenly shy, “it's a lingerie review… for men. He, Lacie, tries out different lingerie and gives reviews for other men who want to try stuff but aren't sure where to start.” He finishes softly. Doug hums and flops across the bed beside Kirill, jeans hanging low on his hips.

 

“I guess you can't really just walk into a women's clothing store and expect them you have the right stuff, huh?” He sympathizes. Kirill nods and sighs.

 

“Women and men are built differently, if you know what I mean… so sometimes the fit isn't right.”

 

“You mean because of the penis, right? It's uncomfortable on your dick?” Doug muses. Kirill covers his cherry red face.

 

“Why do you have to say it say it like that?!” Kirill shouts. Doug laughs and wraps his arms around Kirill's waist, nuzzling his face into the younger man's hip.

 

“So you like stuff like that?” Doug asks curiously. Kirill pauses for a moment before giving a small nod. He's nervous; not because he thinks Doug will care. I mean, he _hopes_ Doug won't care. But, Doug is the first person he's confided in. He hadn't even told Valery what he'd discovered about himself yet. Doug hums once more before placing a kiss on a sliver of exposed skin.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay..?” Kirill asks, dropping a hand onto Doug's slightly damp hair.

 

“Mhm. I think you'd look good in that outfit. I think you’d look sexy in a potato sack, really, but definitely in something like that. Would you let me see you? All dolled up?” Doug asks quietly, hot breath ghosting over Kirill's hip bone.

 

Kirill shivers, fingers twitching in Doug's hair. Heat is beginning to pool in his stomach, and Doug knows it. The older man is rubbing large, callused hands up and down Kirill's thighs, inching closer to the zipper of his denim pants.

 

“Doug…” Kirill breathes.

 

“I'd like to see you, Kirill. Wearing something soft and silky. Something short and lacy, or ruffled and beaded. Spread out on your back, hard and dripping for me. Would you?” Doug asks again before biting down and sucking a bruise onto Kirill's hip at the same time he cups Kirill's hardness.

 

“Yesss!” Kirill hisses, head thrown back and finger tight in Doug's hair. “Yes, yes! I want to show you-” he cuts off with a breathy whimper; Doug's hand is inside his jeans, palming his cock from root to tip. Doug's other hand travels up Kirill's shirt to pinch a nipple roughly. Kirill arches his chest, breathing heavily.

 

“Doug, please!”

 

The older man pulls his hands away to sit up and press himself against Kirill's back. He bites down on Kirill's shoulder roughly, left hand cupping Kirill's chin tilting his head back. Kirill groans and bares his neck further for Doug.

 

When Doug releases his jaw, he brings his lips up to Kirill's ear.

 

“Strip for me, Kirill.” He breathes. Kirill shudders and immediately moves to rip his t-shirt and jeans off. Doug kneels up on the bed to take his own jeans off and bumps the laptop. He quickly moves it to a safer place on the nightstand before getting back to the situation at hand.

 

\--

 

Two weeks later, Kirill is sneaking into Doug's apartment, duffel bag tossed over his shoulder. He bites his lip against a grin and hurries into the bathroom to get ready.

 

Doug hadn't brought up the lingerie since that day, but Kirill never forgot. He had ordered the peach nightie and panties as soon as he got home from Doug's the next morning. The outfit had finally come in the mail today, and Kirill couldn't wait to show Doug.

 

Kirill checks the time once more before quickly undressing. Doug had said he would be home by six, because he had to go grocery shopping, so that gave Kirill forty minutes. Plenty of time.

 

When he's completely bare, he starts with the panties. The satin is chilled from being in the bag in his locker all day, and Kirill shivers as it settles against his skin. He's already beginning to show interest just imagining Doug's reaction.

 

The nightie comes next, elegantly draped over his pale skin. Kirill's cheeks warm as he looks at his own reflection. The fit is perfect; not too snug, but not so loose that it falls off. He's glad to see that even though he has a flat chest, the cups aren't disappointingly empty and loose. He mentally notes to thank LovlieLacie for all his suggestions as he slides his hands down his figure.

 

Before he can get too distracted, he sits on the edge of the bathtub and pulls out a pair of cream colored stockings. They slide all the way up to his mid-thighs and Kirill bites his lip as he stares at his reflection. Doug is going to love this, right?

 

A quick check of his phone tells him he only has about fifteen minutes left, so he tosses all of his clothes into a pile on top of the red duffel bag and goes back into the bedroom. He pauses as he stares at the sheets and suddenly feels giddy. In a moment of excitement, he dives into the bed, bouncing with the springs, and buries his face into the pillows with a laugh.

 

He _loves_ the feeling of satin on his _skin_!

 

He wiggles against the blanket for a moment before setting down, face shoved into Doug's pillow. Kirill inhales deeply before letting out a happy sigh; the blue fabric smells like Doug. Like cinnamon and apples and manliness.

 

Kirill inhales again and groans as he unconsciously ruts against the bed. His cock is already half hard at just the thought of Doug seeing him dressed like this, rutting into his sheets. He can't wait for Doug to get home!

 

Kirill licks his lips as he slides both hands around the pillow and presses it tight to his face. He groans softly as he ruts slowly into the mattress and breathes in Doug's scent, mind racing at all the possible scenarios.

 

He's so distracted, he doesn't hear the keys being inserted into the lock or the door opening.

 

“Well, well, what have we here?” Doug drawls. Kirill freezes, head snapping up. Doug's standing by the door, take out bag in hand, a smile growing on his face. Kirill blushes but shoves the pillow away and pushes himself up to kneel in the bed.

 

“Surprise!” He announces, fingers fiddling with the hem of the skirt. “I wanted to show you the gown as soon as it came, but we had work.” He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and tilts his head to watch Doug from under his lashes. He's seen gravure magazines, he knows how sexy this pose is.

 

“How does it look, Doug?”

 

Doug's never claimed to be an emotionally strong man. His control snaps instantly. The take out is hastily dropped into the dining chair and he crosses the room in three quick strides. Kirill is waiting for him and their lips meet halfway; Doug easily controls the kiss, his tongue ravaging Kirill's mouth as he threads his fingers through the soft, lilac strands. Kirill grips Doug's shirt and whines into the kiss, his half hard cock immediately becoming fully interested.

 

They break apart, breathing heavy, and Doug wants his mouth everywhere. He ducks his head to bite and suck at Kirill's neck as he brings his hands down to feel the silky smooth nightie.

 

Kirill can't help but groan as he tugs on Doug's thick, brown hair and arches his neck. He'll be bruised at work tomorrow for sure, but _God_ he loves feeling Doug's hot mouth on his neck, on his chest, _everywhere_. He loves finding love marks decorating his skin in the morning and knowing Doug put them there.

 

“Doug, I-I can't-” his knees are sliding with the added weight of Doug. The older man seems to understand as he pulls away, only to claim Kirill's mouth in another bruising kiss.

 

When they separate this time, Kirill lets himself fall across the bed, legs bent and barely concealing his burgeoning erection from Doug's view. Kirill looks like every wet dream Doug had as a teenager after finding his father's porn magazines and he's not sure how long he can last at this rate.

 

“So, you like the outfit?” Kirill jokes as he tries to catch his breath. Doug grins, eyes dark and wanting, as he hastily unbuttons his maroon shirt and jeans.

 

“You look gorgeous like that, all red and wanting. Wrapped up like a Christmas present, just for me.” He rumbles. Kirill squirms, liquid heat running through his veins, as he bites his lips. Doug drops his shirt and grabs Kirill's left ankle gently. He starts at the top of Kirill's foot with soft kisses and moves his way up slowly, stopping every couple inches to kiss the stocking covered skin.

 

Kirill is in heaven and hell; his heart is racing, his cock is leaking in his panties, but Doug has suddenly slowed down. Kirill was so sure that Doug would dive right in, but now he's worshipping Kirill like a deity and Kirill was unprepared.

 

Kirill's head drops back on a whine as Doug's mouth finds the skin just above the stocking and sucks a mark into the smooth skin. Next has to be his cock-! He hitches his hips up an inch but Doug simply laughs breathily before moving all the way down to the right leg and beginning again.

 

By the time he makes it back to the same point, Kirill is begging to be touched.

 

“Please, Doug! Just get on with it!” He whines. Doug licks his lips as he pulls away from Kirill's thigh.

 

“Mm, but I'm enjoying myself. And it seems like you are too.” He grins as he presses one finger against the straining fabric. “You're already soaked for me, Kitten.”

 

The combination of the nickname and the finger swirling at his cock head have Kirill groaning and fisting his hands in the sheets.

 

“Doug!”

 

“Hands and knees.” Doug commands with a soft tap to Kirill's hip. Kirill moves quickly, grateful that Doug is going to finally get inside him. Doug's hands move to Kirill's panties, and Kirill spreads his legs further, giving a little more room to pull them down, but Doug pulls them further up. Kirill whips his head around, frown in place.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Doug doesn't respond, simply ducks down and presses his mouth to the fabric, right over Kirill's hole. Kirill's ears are burning and he lets out a startled cry. As much as they had done in the months they've been together, Doug had never done _that_.

 

But now, Doug's tongue is flicking and pushing and poking around Kirill's entrance through the soaked fabric and Kirill shivers. The combined sensations are wreaking havoc on his senses and he hides his face in the blanket to hide his whimpering gasps.

 

Doug is smirking, Kirill can feel it, but as much as he wants to tell Doug not to get cocky, he can't bring himself to do anything more than rock his hips backwards. Doug eventually takes pity on the lithe man and moves the panties aside just far enough to slide two slickened fingers into his hole. Kirill's back arches and his head is thrown back with a loud groan. He isn't sure when Doug had time to lube his fingers, but Doug is a man of many talents.

 

Doug lays his body over Kirill's own, moving to bite and suck at Kirill's bare shoulder blades.

 

“There's that pretty voice. Wanna hear you scream for me, Kirill.” Doug rasps. A third finger is added and Kirill bites his lip at the burn. His arms are wobbly, threatening to give out, and when Doug's fingers find his prostate, he drops to his elbows with a high pitched keen. Doug answers with a low groan and presses the spot again. Kirill doesn't have time to warn Doug; his whole body tightens, his breathing stutters, and he's coming, untouched, into the silk fabric still covering his aching cock. Doug's fingers still inside him and the heat against his back disappears as Doug pulls away.

 

Kirill is still trying to catch his breath as Doug gently rolls him over onto his back. Kirill's face is flushed, chest heaving and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Doug groans, hands rubbing Kirill's thighs soothingly.

 

“So gorgeous; you came just from that. I didn't even have to touch you.” He noses at Kirill's jaw, presses soft kisses into the skin. Krill wraps his arms around Doug's broad shoulders and cants his hips up, brushing Doug's denim covered erection. The older man hisses, eyelids fluttering shut.

 

“You just came. Are you sure?” He mumbles against Kirill's cheek before pulling away to look Kirill in the eye. The younger man has recovered his breathing and is running his fingers through Doug's hair.

 

“I'm an early Christmas present, right? You have to enjoy me to the fullest.” Kirill whispers cheekily. Doug grins and captures Kirill's lips in a loving kiss. He pulls away with a sigh and smiles down at the vision in his bed.

 

“You'll be the death of me, you know.”

 

Kirill simply smiles wider and spreads his legs further as Doug pushes his jeans and boxer briefs off. He reaches into the night stand and pulls out a condom and the bottle of lube. After securing the condom and adding just a bit more lube, Doug lines himself up with one hand grips Kirill's hip with his other. Doug folds his body over Kirill's and buries his face in the pale colomn of his neck. Kirill's hands grip Doug's broad shoulders, made slick by sweat.

 

“I don't know how long I can hold out.” He rumbles. Kirill simply hums and ruts his sticky, half hard cock against Doug's abs. The older man huffs a laugh.

 

“I got it, I got it.”

 

Doug pushes into Kirill in one slow, fluid motion. Kirill's head tips back, whimpers and groans falling unbidden from his lips as Doug echoes them into Kirill's shoulder. When their hips are flush, Doug takes a moment to simply bask in it. The tight heat around his cock, the satin against his chest, Kirill's nails raking down his back. He shudders and grasps Kirill's thighs tighter.

 

“So perfect for me, Kitten. I can't hold it-”

 

“ _Move_!” Kirill demands and Doug is immediately in action. He withdraws to the tip before driving back in with force. He thrusts hard and fast, groans and bitten off noises spilling out. Kirill's head is thrown back in a continuous silent scream. Doug's body is rubbing against his oversensitive cock, rubbing the wet material over his cock repeatedly, his trembling insides are being rubbed in all the right places; he's not going to last.

 

With one hard thrust, Doug hits Kirill's prostate head on and Kirill is shuddering through another orgasm. The rhythmic clenching of his inner muscles causes Doug to let out a string of curses and praises as he stills and shudders through his own orgasm.

 

Kirill thinks he must black out for a minutes, because when he comes to, Doug is wiping him down with a warm rag and he is sans panties.

 

“Hey you.” Doug smiles softly. “How're you feeling?”

 

Kirill clears his throat before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position.

 

“Tired, a little sore, but very satisfied.” Kirill stretches his arms above his head but doesn't miss the way Doug's eyes skip over Kirill's body. The older man steps away from the bed, already clad in boxer briefs again, and brings the bags from earlier to the bed.

 

“I brought Thai food, from the place you liked last week.” Doug says. Kirill's eyes light up.

 

“With the really awesome noodles??” Doug hums an affirmative as he slides onto the bed with the bags.

 

“Also bought sports drinks, because I had a feeling you had something planned.” He smirks as he passes Kirill a room temperature bottle. Kirill narrows his eyes but cracks the cap open and drinks from it gratefully anyways.

 

As Doug is spreading the food out, Kirill gingerly makes his way to the head of the bed to sit beside Doug. The older man passes Kirill the television remote and Kirill bites his lip against a smile.

 

“Doug?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Kirill turns Doug to face him before kissing his mouth, soft and sweet. He pulls away and presses his forehead to Doug's as he plays with the hairs at the base of Doug's head.

 

“Thank you.” He whispers. Doug smiles as well and Kirill knows he understands.

 

Kirill turns on a reality TV show and they eat Thai food in bed. Afterwards, while Kirill rests on Doug's chest and tries to stay awake, Doug can't think of a better Friday night than this.


End file.
